digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is treated as an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and a "Burst Mode" and "Jogress" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Ultra |levelcat2=Burst Mode |levelcat3=Jogress |jatype=Ancient Dragon Man |jatype2=Ancient Holy Knight |entype=Ancient Dragon |attribute=Vaccine |attribute2=Free |family=Metal Empire |family2=Virus Busters |family3=Dragon's Roar |from=Imperialdramon Fighter ModeDigimon World: Next Order, "Chapter 5" 5 * (w/ Omnimon's data)Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon M4 |java=Junko Noda |java2=Naozumi Takahashi |java2n=(Adventure 02) |enva=George C. Cole |enva2=Derek Stephen Prince |enva2n=(Adventure 02) |partner=Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |s2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode }} Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon. It is a form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omnimon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight. As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. It wields the ultimate "Omni Sword"This item is named "Omni Blade" on (Omega Blade). It is the founder of the Royal Knights. Attacks *'Omni Sword'This attack is named "Omega Sword" in Digimon Battle and Digimon Rumble Arena, and retains its original name of "Omega Blade" in Digimon World 3, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon World: Next Order. (Omega Blade): Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of the Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. *'Giga Crusher'This attack is named "Mega Crusher" on , , and . (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Positron Laser': Fires the Positron Laser. *'Splendor Blade': Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. *'Imperial Claw' *'Imperial Kick' Design Imperialdramon Paladin Mode takes Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and changes it according to the , particularly the archetype spawned by . The Paladin Mode's wings and armor change to a white color to signify the purity and holiness associated with the paladin, and it wields a sword, named the Omni Sword, as paladin characters do. It has the "Positron Laser" equipped to its right arm. It bears a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on the hilt of the Omni Sword. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}, and the DigiCode on its Omni Sword reads . Etymologies ;Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode (インペリアルドラモン：パラディンモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Paladin Mode" to "PM" or leave it out. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to lvl 40 and Omnimon to lvl. 40. Using DNA DV switch between Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Seraphimon will summon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode to attack the enemy Digimon. By using DNA DV switch with Diaboromon, it can summon AncientGreymon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's card is a White Mega Card with 62/70. Digimon World 4 It is also an unlockable character like his other form (IPdramon FM) in the game. For all Digimon, to unlock it with anyone you must do the "Final sidequest (Cursed Dungeon)" alive on Very Hard difficulty. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Imperialderamon Paladin Mode digivolves from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with the Omni Blade. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is a Holy Vaccine type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Magnamon. Yellow Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable by hatching a Digi-Egg matched by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode also apperars when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Holy Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is #316, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 341 HP, 366 MP, 188 Attack, 150 Defense, 166 Spirit, 145 Speed and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Nimbus, Mind's Eye, and Economizer S traits. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Base digimon must be level 68+ and have 50,000 Holy Exp). He is, also, one of the Digimon you fight to become a Platinum Rank Tamer. He battles alongside Kuramon and Minomon. He can be hatched from a Gold DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is #293, and is a Mega 2 level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the God Eye, 7 Lucky Gods, Challenger, and Status Barrier traits. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode digivolves from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. In order to digivolve into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 62 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, befriended Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and currently own an Omnimon. It can be hatched from the Paladin DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Imperialdramon Paladin Mode DigiFuses from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Imperialdramon PM is part of Mirei Mikagura's final Great Challenge. It is found in the Digital World, alongside two other Imperialdramon PM, and battles Aiba. The middle PM cannot be damaged and spends its first two turns talking to the them, saying "Duel" and "Break my illusion!". It also cannot have its stats lowered or be inflicted with status conditions. After its companions are defeated, it demands Aiba show it their power, and is able to be damaged. Once it reaches 1/4 of its HP, it can no longer be damaged again, and exclusively uses Omni Sword. After Aiba survives all of them, it is shocked, and causes itself to drop to 1HP, allowing Aiba to defeat it. Aiba is then able to get an Imperialdramon PM of their own. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode using the Omni Sword. Its special attack is Omni Sword and its support skill is Holy Salvation which reduces damage received from species with bad affinity by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is #313 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It digivolves from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Its special attack is Omni Sword and its support skill is Holy Salvation which reduces damage received from species with bad affinity by 15%. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon PM is a special digivolution of Veemon, digivolving from Paildramon. Digimon Masters Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon of the ExVeemon Line of Veemon. It can only be unlocked by reaching Level 70 and using the "Omega Blade" on Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. There is also a Jogress level version that digivolves from the Jogress level version of Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be ridden but only with the "White Blade" seat. Digimon Heroes! Imperialdramon PM DNA digivolves from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omegamon. Digimon Links Imperialdramon PM digivolves from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser There are four versions Imperidaldramon Paladin Mode. They digivolve into each other. In season one, Paladin was a Mode Change from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon ReArise Imperialdramon PM is an Ultra level Digimon that may digivolve from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Notes and references